k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario?
Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario? is K41's 12th blooper that he made. It is also the first blooper in the Ssenmodnar series by K41. It was released on March 9, 2018. Plot: As K41 looks for Mario, various other blooper makers participate in his Ssenmodnar. Events: The blooper opens with K41 in Peach's Castle looking for Mario, with no luck. He then sees SethX and SteveGL64, and asks them if they want to be in his Ssenmodnar. K41 then goes all over the kingdom, asking various Youtubers if they want to be in his Ssenmodnar, and if they have seen Mario. Nobody has seen Mario, but they all want to be in his Ssenmodnar. While searching, a Prongo pranks K41 by shooting him out of a cannon. Eventually K41 comes across Tanto64 and thatwaspointless. Tanto64 asks K41 what is wrong, and K41 tells him that he had an awesome video idea featuring Mario but no Mario. Then the fanfare plays, and a series of clips begin: Clip 1: Herobrine and Red are sitting in a living room, and Herobrine asks Red what he is doing on the computer. After seeing the screen he freaks out. Clip 2: K42 waits in line at a bank. SteveGL64 can be seen in the background. When it is his turn, he tells everyone to put their hands up. The banker says that he is at the wrong building, and points to the next door building where banks can be robbed. K42 then goes to that building, but has to wait in an even longer line. Clip 3: SethX and SteveGL64 are about to cross a street to get some pizza from a van. K41 shows up with SMG4 and asks them if they have seen Mario. With no luck, they continue driving. SethX and SteveGL64 try to cross the street by jumping over moving cars and succeed, but on their way back a bus topples over and is about to crush them when the To Be Continued theme plays. Clip 4: Vivid is in the Sky World and finds a coin and grabs it. It is revealed to be Wario's hat, and he becomes angry and is about to transform. AJDB states that nobody cares in the background, making Wario depressed and jumps off a platform. A star coin then falls on Vivid. K41 and SMG4 arrive after the others leave and SMG4 starts looking, even though K41 already looked here. SMG4 then goes inside the cannon, and K41 cannot stop him. The Prongo then launches him out of the cannon. Clip 5: AJDB is walking in the air, and his head isn't attached to his body. He then notices this and reattaches it. He then falls after realizing he is in the air. Clip 6: CringeyBoi69 does an update video. It is interrupted by K41, who lands on him. Clip 7: Tanto64 and Thatwaspointless act out the Soup store skit. Clip 8: SLM5, in a boat, is singing a song when suddenly his boat explodes. He is then on land, and he survives a bunch of cars coming at him. He then proclaims he in invincible, but then is crushed by a falling Gingerbread Man. Clip 9: A Boomerang Idiot is in his basement watching TV, when suddenly a future version of himself appears. The present Boomerang Idiot asks the future one if the women are hot in the future. The future one says yes, and then leaves. The future Boomerang Idiot appears in the future, where there are overturned cars and an apocalypse. The Gingerbread Man asks him if he told the present Boomerang Idiot that he was the only one who can prevent the apocalypse, because he can't send him back again. The Boomerang Idiot tells him that he said the women were hot, which was true. They then get ran over by a runaway truck. Clip 10: K42 is about to sell his ad, but K41 says he can't be in the Ssenmodnar. They debate but then K41 agrees when K42 gives him $5. K42 then starts his ad, which is a pill that lets you be evil. He then shows some people who have tried it, such as Bowser, who was threatened into saying nice things about the product, a criminal who used to be Rowley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and Wario, where the pill made him constipated for 8 hours. It is then revealed that K42 has been arrested for medical malpractice and ended up in jail, so it is no longer available. K42 then says that he'll think of something. Clip 11: LuigiBridji and SuperLuigiFanGlitchy7 find the legendary crystal in a room. They open the door to find SuperG64 having eaten it, as he mistaked it for chocolate. They then say they were looking for that crystal for 75 years and start attacking SueprG64. Clip 12: K41 is talking to SMG4 and MM54321 and says gibberish. The Real Life K41, gets upset with this, grabs K41, and the camera moves to the floor. K41 says that if he hurts him, the Real Life K41 will get hurt. The Real Life K41 doesn't care and throws him to the ground, and crushes him. The Real LIfe K41 then gets hurt and falls to the ground. They then apologize to each other and agree to be friends again, despite being the same person. Clip 13: AhmetTR38 and FRNidius64 are driving, and K41 and SMG4 show up and ask them if they have seen Mario. With no luck they drive away. Then TheSuperBrosFilms64 and NintendOwn show up and start racing and arguing. DaGamerFlies, Memerguy, and JWBJames also show up and they all start arguing. Then AhmetTR38 suggests that they stop fighting and team, and they all agree. Then a truck makes them all crash, and they start arguing again. Clip 14: GlitchyWiigii412 and NinjaWeedle64 get sunglasses and become swagalicious. They then show random people, who freak out in excitement. Clip 15: Kree shows some new Gmod addons (even though they're not real). He first shows a Launcher, and demonstrates with a Toad. The Toad gets launched 500 feet in the air and lands 7 seconds later in the distance. Kree then showcases a Fries Weapons Addon where you can stab people with fries. He then spawns some NPCs for testing (Metal Mario, SMG4, Helicopter, and one of the Boomerang Idiots). The Real Life K41 or whoever the player is stabs them, but then stabs Kree and he gets launched 500 feet after touching the launcher. Clip 16: SkyDev64 is hosting a stand, which lets the customer do anything for 20 coins. Metal Mario, at the stand, asks if you can truly do anything, including fly, and before he can answer Metal Mario gives him 20 coins and jumps off a cliff. However, he can't fly, and falls to the ground. SkyDev64 is later seen closing the shop and hiding Metal Mario's body, and then leaves. Metal Mario wakes up and chases him. Clip 17: K41 finally finds Mario, eating spaghetti with mushrooms. K41 scolds Mario for doing that because it hurts your brain, and K41 then asks what makes it so dangerous. He tries some, and then becomes high and flies around The Real Life K41's room while the Shooting Stars theme plays. He is then revealed to be asleep, and Mario looks at him. Clip 18 (Final Clip): K41 begins to announce the credits when Steve interrupts him, saying that he forgot to invite him. Steve tells him that he had a whole skit planned out, and now he is sad that nobody is going to see it. After some more negotiating, K41, annoyed, agrees to let him be in the blooper. Steve asks what he can do, and K41 tells him to stand at a certain location. He then secretly grabs a bus and crushes him with it. K41 says that now that that is taken care of he can begin the credits, but Fire Toad exclaims that he killed Steve, so he punches him offscreen. The credits begin. Characters: (Can be Main, Secondary, Antagonist, Secondary Antagonist, Minor, Cameo, or Mentioned) K41 (Main) SethX (Secondary) SteveGL64 (Secondary) LuigiBridji (Secondary) TheSuperBroFilms64 (Secondary) SuperLuigiFanGlitchy7 (Secondary) JWBJames (Secondary) SuperG64 (Secondary) AhmetTR38 (Secondary) SLM5 (Secondary) AJDB (Secondary) Vivid (Secondary) FRNidius64 (Secondary) Memerguy (Secondary) DaGamerFlies (Secondary) NinjaWeedle64 (Secondary) GlitchyWiigii412 (Secondary) Kree (Secondary) SkyDev64 (Secondary) NintendOwn (Secondary) Tanto64 (Secondary) Thatwaspointless (Secondary) SMG4 (Secondary) Prongo (Secondary Antagonist) K42 (Secondary Antagonist) Herobrine (Minor) Red (Minor) Banker (Minor) Wario (Minor) The Boomerang Idiots (Minor) The Gingerbread Man (Minor) Bowser (Minor) Criminal (Minor) Toad (Minor) Metal Mario (Minor) Mario (Minor) Steve (Minor) Peach (Cameo) Thwomps (Cameo) Bob-omb (Cameo) Mouse (Cameo) Helicopter (Cameo) Chef (Cameo) Pizza Guy (Cameo) Helmet Sunglasses Guy (Cameo) Luigi (Cameo) Woman (Cameo) Ghost (Cameo) Cheep Cheep (Cameo) Rowley (Cameo) Diary of a Wimpy Kid Girl (Cameo) MM54321 (Cameo) Penguin (Cameo) Pink Toad (Cameo) Skeleton on Spider (Cameo) Yoshi (Cameo) Red Yoshi (Cameo) Rodrick (Cameo) Green Duck (Cameo) Trivia: K41 thanks a bunch of people in this special: * He thanks Tanto64 for subscribing to him, featuring him in his videos, and giving him great ideas since July 2017 (when he first subbed to K41). * He thanks JWBJames for being the first person to participate in his Make Your Own Knex Figure for My Bloopers showcase. * He thanks thatwaspointless for helping him make the Ssenmodnar, and for being his real life best friend. * He thanks TheSuperBroFilms64, SethX, Vivid, and AJDB for coming up with clip ideas. * He thanks SethX for the intro. * He thanks everyone who made a Knex figure for him * He thanks everyone who didn't make a Knex figure but also subscribed to him. * He also thanks the Youtubers that inspired him, as well as Mario himself. He reveals that his inspiration was from SMG4 who makes SM64 bloopers, MM54321 who also makes SM64 bloopers, Knex Trackmaster, SuperToad128, and 1989Hulkamania for inspiring the Knex part of his Youtube channel. He puts Toad, Yoshi, Peach, Helicopter, and Luigi in the credits despite them only appearing in the Ssenmodnar as cameos. This might be because they are major characters in the series overall. This is the first blooper to feature an intro not made by K41 himself, but rather SX22. This is the first appearance of all Youtubers except for K41 himself, K42, thatwaspointless, and JWBJames. Although K41 made friends with all of these Youtubers, in the K41 universe it is unexplained where the Youtubers came from. Most likely they were there and K41 just didn't meet them until now. This is the 2nd time a Prongo has attacked K41, as he shot him out of a cannon. The first time was in Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time, where he charges at him. The Prongo also does this to SMG4. This blooper is based on SMG4's Ssenmodnar series, even the special fanfare for it is similar to the fanfare of Ssenmodnar 7 on. This blooper was originally a 50 sub special, but K41 reached 69 subs while making it, so he called it a 69 sub special. He also reached a 75 sub milestone as well. This was also going to be K41's 100th video, but he made some mapping videos before the release of this blooper. There were a few goofs in this blooper * SLM5's name was spelled SML5 in this blooper. This was just a mistake on K41's part though. * K41 was seen driving his car in this blooper, however Mario had previously damaged it beyond repair in The Race. * In Clip 4, when K41 and SMG4 came to look for Mario, the Cannon had moved 1 square from when the Vivid skit was happening for seemingly no reason. * K41 says that K42 cannot be in the Ssenmodnar despite him already being in Clip 1. * The currency used isn't consistent. In Clip 10, K42 gives K41 $5 to let him be in K41's Ssenmodnar, and yet he sells his product for 800,000 coins. * SuperLuigiFanGlitchy7 and LuigiBridji claim they were looking for the crystal for 75 years, however they are most likely not even 75 years old. The Mario franchise itself is not 75 years old. * It is unknown how K41 can take the real life form and Knex form at the same time. * In Clip 13, 2 of the 4 cars swerve in opposite directions yet they all end up flying in the same direction when they land on top of each other. * When K41 finds Mario, he was revealed to be with SMG4, MM54321, Metal Mario, and the Boomerang Idiots having mushrooms with spaghetti, while everyone except for Mario was seen without him. * When Steve complains that he didn't get a clip in the Ssenmodnar, K41 tells him that he didn't get a clip either, as he was looking for Mario the entire time. This isn't true because Clip 12 and part of Clip 6 feature K41 as part of the skit. He might have lied to make Steve feel better. K41 also says he had 17 Youtubers in it when he really had 22 (not including himself, SMG4, MM54321, and his alt channel). * When K41 is about to crush Steve with a bus, you can see his hand grab the bus in the background. This is the only blooper to use a generic Super Mario font, as starting in the next blooper K41 uses Super Mario 256 font. Herobrine and Red are seen in the living room of K41 and Mario's old house from Into the World. It is unknown if they live there. This blooper is K41's longest blooper that is in a single video, however the longest blooper in total was Pipe Pressure, which was about 33 minutes in total. Pipe Pressure was uploaded into 3 parts, 1 being 5 minutes, 1 being 10 minutes, and 1 being 18 minutes. The channels mentioned in Clip 6 might be real, but K41 didn't intend for them to be. CringeyBoi69's update video represents K41's camera style used in the old bloopers, as it was shaky and crappy. Clip 7 is a reference to the Soup Store skit. For certain characters such as CringeyBoi69, they only ever show him at an angle because they are 2D. This is the 2nd time the camera has done this, the first being Who Killed Steve. This is the second time we see more of The Real Life K41 instead of just his hands. We see part of his torso, as well as his legs. The first time was in Pipe Pressure, where you could see some of his hair. This is the first time Yoshi didn't say "Oh My God, they killed Steve!" as Fire Toad said it instead. This is the first blooper where Mario isn't a main character. Although K41 becomes "high" from spaghetti and mushrooms in this blooper, The Real Life K41 never has or will do drugs. SkyDev64 and Kree's knex figures were not in the credits because the credits were filmed before the figures were made. They are still mentioned though. This is the nth time Steve was deliberately killed by one of the other characters, as K41 crushes him with a bus. The other times were in Into the World, where K42 pushes him off a cliff, Mushroom Wars, where Bowser kills him with a fireball, and Platform Perils, where thatwaspointless pushes him off a cliff.